coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9646 (24th December 2018)
Plot Ruby can't wait for Fiz and Hope to come home for Christmas. Steve scrambles to find a last-minute present for Tracy. Eileen lets him have her luxury holiday in Tenerife for free. Gary arranges to stay with Nicola in Bristol over Christmas. Tim has no memory of the previous night. Rana looks over Jenny at the medical centre and refers her to A&E for a fractured rib. Daniel doesn't argue when Adam invites Ken along to Christmas dinner. Tim receives a visiting order from Sally. Marcia offers Abi drugs again but is rebuffed by Sally. Marcia threatens Sally and reminds Abi that she won't be around to protect her friend forever. Liz changes her phone number. Liz lends Johnny a hand behind the bar as the Rovers is short-staffed. Tim thinks Sally has a nerve asking to see him while he's busy cleaning up her mess but Kevin feels he has a duty to his wife. Tim decides to go after admitting that he dreamed he was in bed with Sally last night. Daniel worries he's bitten off more than he can chew with Christmas dinner. Rose, a customer at the bistro, complains that Daniel served her friend normal garlic bread and made her sick. Daniel denies it but Michelle reprimands him for the error. Adam buys Rose a drink to placate her. Jenny has to tell Gemma that Johnny had an affair with Liz when Rita asks her how they've been getting on lately. Gail sends word that she's stuck in Milan until after Christmas while Bethany tells Sarah she's working tomorrow. Tim is shocked when Faye says she saw him in bed with Gina. Tracy is thrilled with her present. Steve makes out that he had to sell his Britpop vinyls to take her and Amy away. Izzy blows Gary's secret to Sarah. Sarah is annoyed that she'll be on her own on Christmas Day. Tim gets the full story out of Gina. He can't believe that he's betrayed Sally and makes clear that he deeply regrets it. Gina sticks up for him, saying there's only so much he can put up with. Jenny arrives home and heads straight for the back room with a bottle of red in hand when she sees Liz behind the bar. The Platts argue over their Christmas Day plans. Audrey tells her family to behave and promises to sort it. Tracy boasts about her all-inclusive holiday to Sean. He realises Eileen palmed the holiday off on Steve and tells Tracy. Audrey announces that the Platts will have Christmas dinner at the bistro and that she'll be sharing her windfall with them all. Sally is crushed when Tim doesn't come to see her. Tim confesses to Geoff that he's been unfaithful to Sally and asks for advice. Geoff only has sobering words for him. Faye surprises Gina by saying she doesn't mind her and Tim sleeping together if it makes him happy. She lets Sophie know what's happened. Johnny hosts a Christmas-themed quiz night at the Rovers. Lewis kills an incoming call on his phone. Sophie is appalled by what Tim and Gina have done and suspects it was planned. Tim begs her not to tell Sally. Gary sets off for Bristol. Sinead is too tired to get ready for Christmas with Daniel. Daniel is miffed when Adam brings Rose home for sex. Adam realises he's out of order and gets rid of her. Gemma tells Liz she's a tart for carrying on with Johnny. Tracy calls Steve a liar; she knows he got the holiday for nothing. He's told he has to make it up to her by being her personal slave in Tenerife. A drunken Jenny shouts out the answers to the quiz and ruins the event, causing Johnny to snap at her. His actions confirm Gemma's theory that Johnny has been abusing Jenny and she urges Jenny to go to the police. Jenny tells her she's wrong. Tim decides to visit Sally and tell her the truth himself but doesn't see how his marriage can survive. Cast Regular cast *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rose - Jodie Hamblet *Marcia - Victoria Moseley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, landing and Tim and Sally's bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Treatment room *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Norcross Prison - Cell and communal area Notes *This extended episode aired at 7.30pm. *First appearance of Harry Platt since 20th April 2018. *First appearance of Jake Windass since 13th August 2018 and last until 21st June 2019. *The prison officer who speaks to Sally Metcalfe is uncredited although she has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim has a nightmare before Christmas; Gemma suspects Johnny of mistreating Jenny; and Steve plays the bountiful husband to a delighted Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,101,121 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes